ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Sunglasses
in 2008 with the Mod 465/A Col 915 by Versace|150px]] Sunglasses or sun glasses are a form of protective eyewear designed primarily to prevent bright Sun light and high-energy visible light from damaging or discomforting the eyes. Lady Gaga enjoys a large variety of sunglasses, which ranges from retro to futuristic glasses. In many of her videos, as well as public appearances she can be seen wearing sunglasses. Just as with the hats and headpieces, so too, do her glasses play a large role in her overall image. During an interview, she mentioned that she couldn't even see through the glasses she was wearing that day. She was wearing them for the purpose of the outfit. While participating in an interview with Barbara Walters, she took off her sunglasses, however, she also mentioned that she doesn't often take off her sunglasses for interviews. 2008 Dior - Glossy 1 oversize acetate sunglasses.jpeg|Glossy 1 (Dior) Armani Exchange - Sunglasses.jpg|Mod. Ax057/S (Armani Exchange) versace-676-sunglasses.gif|Mod. Update 676 Col. 900 (Versace) TomFord-Ali.jpg|Mod. Ali TF0221 Col. 01A (Tom Ford) Emilio Pucci 89850.png|Mod. 89850 (Linda Farrow X Emilio Pucci) Versace Mod 465-A Col 915.jpg|Mod. 465/A Col 915 (Versace) TheFame CoverArtwork.png|Frozen Acrylic Crystal Glasses (Haus of Gaga) IPod Glasses 02.jpg|iPod LCD Glasses (Haus of Gaga) Oliver Peoples identity LL-2F 1986.png|"i'dentity" (Oliver Peoples) 12-31-08 Gabe Zapata 004.jpg|Unknown Col. Gold Gucci - GG 2210-S sunglasses.jpg|GG 2210/s (Gucci) Ray-Ban - Wayfarer sunglasses.jpg|Mod. Wayfarer 2140 (Ray-Ban) 9-10-08 Maria Simon 009.jpg|Round sunglasses Col. Black Balenciaga - 0006-S.jpg|Mod. 0006/S Col. Black (Balenciaga) AM Eyewear - Samantha sunglasses.jpg|Mod. Samantha Col. Black (AM Eyewear) Oakley white-frogskin.jpg|Mod. Frogskin Col. White (Oakley) S76.png|Mod. z76 Col. 900 (Versace) Paloma Picasso 3728.jpg|Mod. 3728 Col. 40 (Paloma Picasso) Cazal 866.jpg|Mod. 866 (Cazal) Karl Lagerfeld KL603S-004 Sunglasses.jpg|(Karl Lagerfeld) Ray-Ban - RB2140-968.png|(Ray-Ban) Ray-Ban - 2140 Wayfarer.jpeg|(Ray-Ban) Ferrari - F20.jpeg|(Ferrari) 2-14-08 Nic Paone 002.jpg|(Chanel) 2009 American Apparel - Sunglasses.jpg|(American Apparel) Pierre Cardin - Glasses.jpg|(Pierre Cardin) Jean Paul Gaultier - 56 9274 4.jpg|(Jean Paul Gaultier) Oliver Goldsmith - Wow sunglasses.JPG|(Oliver Goldsmith) Ray-Ban - 2140 Wayfarer.jpeg|(Ray-Ban) Fence Glasses.png|(Haus of Gaga) LV - Bindi.jpg|(Louis Vuitton) Tom Ford Alexandra.png|FT0118 Alexandra (Tom Ford) Ray-Ban - 0RB3016 Clubmaster tortoise.jpg|Mod. Clubmaster 3016 (Ray-Ban) LF x Jeremy Scott - Mickey.jpg|(Linda Farrow X Jeremy Scott) Carrera - Champion sunglasses.jpg|Champion/P 8TA (Carrera) Marc Jacobs - Fall-Winter 2009 RTW Collection 006.jpg|Mask (Marc Jacobs) GagaRazorGlasses.png|Razor-Blade Glasses (Haus of Gaga) A Morir lace Sunglasses.png|Sioux Lace (A-Morir) Alpina - Goldwing.jpg|Goldwing DBGM (Alpina) Versace-mod.372 col.900 TO.jpg|Mod. 372/DM Col. 900 TO (Versace) D&G Butterfly.png|Butterfly (Dolce & Gabbana) Oliver Goldsmith - Y-Not.jpg|Y-not (Oliver Goldsmith) Linda Farrow for Alexander Wang - Sunglasses.jpg|(Linda Farrow X Alexander Wang) Scott Wilson for Hussein Chalayan.png|Scott Wilson for Hussein Chalayan (Spring 2009) Dior - Josephine sunglasses.jpg|Josephine (Dior) Prada - Butterfly.jpg|Butterfly (Prada) LF x KTZ - Football hemet.jpg|(Linda Farrow X KTZ) St. Peter for Olima.png|(St. Peter for Olima) Jean Paul Gaultier - 56-8171 sunglasses.jpg|56-8171 (Jean Paul Gaultier) Fluro Geek Asos.png|Fluro Geek (ASOS) Prada - Spring-Summer 2010 RTW Collection.jpg|(Prada) Cover Over Driving Lenses.png|(Cover Over) Versace Mod 465-A Col 915.jpg|Mod 465/A Col 915 (Versace) Chanel - Vintage chain sunglasses.jpeg|01455 (Chanel) Versace - 399 col. 961 sunglasses.jpg|Mod. 399 (Versace) Versace-R76.jpg|Mod. R76 Col. 852 (Versace) 372DM 900 (Versace).png|Mod. 372/DM Col. 852 (Versace) Bless Spring Summer 2009 Chainmail sunglasses.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Bless) Ray-Ban - 2140 Matte Wayfarer.jpg|(Ray-Ban) Fendi - Acetate square frame sunglasses.jpg|(Fendi) Christian Roth - Vintage sunglasses.jpg|(Christian Roth) 2010 38632 145440505474690 100000262230415 349719 5913734 n.jpg|(Haus of Gaga) Lady-gaga-glasses-2.gif|Half-Smoked Cigarette Glasses (Haus of Gaga) Chanel Comb Shades.jpg|“Comb” 04171 (Chanel) Mykita x Romain Kremer - Yuri sunglasses.jpg|Yuri (Romain Kremer) Giorgio for Gaga TMB Mirror hat sunglasses.png|(Giorgio Armani) Armani Shades sketch.png|(Giorgio Armani) Cat Ears Mercura NYC.png|Cat Ears (Mercura NYC) Mykita x Herr von Eden - Eden Eyes.jpg|Eden Eyes (Mykita) Balmung metal chain sunglasses.jpg|Custom (Balmung) Tom Ford - Claude.jpg|Claude (Tom Ford) Gianni Versace shades mod. 789.png|Model 789 (Versace) Bigcartell wolfgang.jpg|Wolfgang (A-Morir) Hirotake Saka Chiho Omae..png|(Hirotake Sakai and Chiho Omae) Gianfranco Ferre Lollapalooza.png|Mod. 86 Col. 01 (Gianfranco Ferré) Sugarkane - Asymmetric sunglasses.png|Custom Sugarkane (Leandro Manuel Emede) Balenciaga Round-Frame Acetate Sunglasses.jpg|0071 (Balenciaga) FDR black.jpg|F.D.R. (Tart Optical Enterprises) Paloma Picasso 3729.png|3729 (Paloma Picasso) YSL - Oversize clear frame sunglasses.jpg|6321/S 900 (T9) (YSL) Mykita x Marios Schwab - Jane sunglasses.JPG|Jane (Mykita and Marios Schwab) Chanel - 02464.jpg|02464 (Chanel) Chanel - 01451 Col. 90405.png|01451 Col. 90405 (Chanel) 2011 Dinu bodiciu 1.jpg|Nasir Mazhar for Mugler JEAN PAUL GAULTIER Sunglasses Mod. 56-9272 Col. TORTOISE.png|Mod. 56-9272 Col. Tortoise (Jean Paul Gaultier) GL20.png|(Polaroid X Haus of Gaga) Gianfranco Ferre - GFF 16-S col. 404.jpg|GFF 16/S (Gianfranco Ferré) MMM - Incognito Pilot.jpg|Incognito Pilot (Maison Martin Margiela) Dr Goliath.png|Dr Shapiro Collection (Ultra Palm Optical) Cartier - Diabolo.jpg|Round Diabolo Lunettes (Cartier) View 1961 Dejour.png|View 1961 (Dejour) Yves Saint Laurent 6507 Y505.png|6507 Col. Y505 (Saint Laurent Paris) Gaga-judas-sunglasses-after-493x400.jpg|(Haus of Gaga) LAFONT.png|Twenty Limited Edition (Lafont) Valentino - V 568 col. 130 sunglasses.jpg|568 (Valentino) S99 Versace.png|S99 (Versace) T76 Versace.png|T76 (Versace) Madame0.png|Lattice and Tassel/Unicorns (Mercura) 5620 Porsche.png|5620 (Porsche) Charme - 7116-070.jpg|7116-070 (Charme) Porsche by Carrera 5693 70.jpg|5693 (Porsche by Carrera) Versace 402.png|402 (Versace) Christian Dior 2006 Sunglasses.jpg|2006 (Dior) Versace January J Sunglasses.png|January J - VE02120 (Versace) Persol-M253 .jpg|(Persol for Moschino) 6-27-11 Tetsuko's Room 004.jpg|??? Valentino 544 Sunglasses.jpg|544 (Valentino) Kitty Joseph - Perspex sunglasses.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Kitty Joseph) Dog - Glasses.jpg|(Dog) Versace-January-Jones-Eyewear-1.jpeg|(Versace) Lala.jpg|(Moo Piyasombatkul) Linda Farrow for Raf Simons.png|(Linda Farrow X Raf Simons) Linda Farrow for Dries Van Noten.png|(Linda Farrow X Dries Van Noten) Y&I-III-2.png|(Haus of Gaga) 1990s GIANFRANCO FERRE MOD.GFF 85-S GOLD 49-20.JPG|GFF 85 (Gianfranco Ferré) Concentric Geodesic Sundials-mercura-nyc.jpg|Concentric Geodesic Sundials (Mercura NYC) Gagamrrythenightbedazzler.jpg|Chelsea Twilight (Mercura NYC) Emmanuelle Khanh - GP 1000.png|GP 1000 (Emmanuelle Khanh) Emmanuelle Khanh EK 8080.jpg|EK 8080 (Emmanuelle Khanh) Lanvin LV2114 Sunglasses.jpg|LV2114 (Lanvin) Selima Optique sunglasses Marry The Night.jpg|Onassis (Selima Optique) Emmanuel_Katsaros_Emma_Jane_Sunglasses_SS_2012.jpg|Emma Jane (Emmanuel Katsaros) Emmanuel_Katsaros_Lina_Sunglasses_SS_2012.jpg|Lina (Emmanuel Katsaros) Caviar Collection Ultra sunglasses.jpg|8230 (Caviar Collection Ultra) White Widow Sunettes.jpg|(Sunettes) Christian Dior D01 Vintage Sunglasses.jpg|D01 (Dior) 6-22-11 Leaving Shabu Shabu restaurant 002.jpg|(General) 2012 Linda Farrow x Prabal Gurung - Spring 2012.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Prabal Gurung) Everything Beautiful Is Born Of This Earth collection model 1521.jpg|1521 (Quay) Thom Browne Fall Winter 2011 Sunglasses.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Thom Browne) RVS Palladium 002 Sunglasses.jpg|(RVS) Ksubi Spring Summer 2012 Rana Sunglasses.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Ksubi) Zoë Jordan Spring Summer 2012 Sunglasses.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Zoë Jordan) Oliver Goldsmith Uuksuu Sunglasses.jpg|(Oliver Goldsmith) Thierry Lasry Gyrolyte Sunglasses.jpg|(Steffie Christiaens for Thierry Lasry) Thom Brown for Dita 2012 flip up sunglasses.jpg|Fall/Winter 2012 (Thom Browne) Thom Browne by Dita TB-001.jpg|Fall/Winter 2012 (Thom Browne) Cast Eyewear 11 12 The Dancing Ratpack sunglasses.jpg|2011/2012 (Cast Eyewear) Cast Eyewear 11 12 You And I Are In Love sunglasses.jpg|2011/2012 (Cast Eyewear) Selima Optique Adri O Sunglasses.jpg|Adrio O (Selima Optique) RVS Fame black sunglasses.jpg|(RVS) 1990s GIANFRANCO FERRE MOD.GFF 85-S GOLD 49-20.JPG|(Gianfranco Ferré) T76 Versace.png|(Versace) Zosma Silver & Matt Grey sunglasses.jpg|Zosma Silver & Matt Grey (Ksubi) Dita - Raygun acetate shield unisex glasses.jpg|Raygun (Dita) KsubiAtlas.jpg|Atlas (Ksubi) Lanvin LV2114 Sunglasses.jpg|LV2114 (Lanvin) Chanel - 5202Q.jpg|(Chanel) Retro Super Future - Ciccio Francis sunglasses.jpeg|(RetroSuperFuture) AKK - Kitten Noir sunglasses.jpg|Kitten Noir (Anna Karin Karlsson) Emmanuelle Khanh - EK7070.jpg|EK 7070 (Emmanuelle Khanh) Karen Walker - Iris sunglasses.jpg|Iris (Karen Walker) AKK - Cause I Flippin' Can sunglasses.jpg|Cause I Flippin' Can (Anna Karin Karlsson) Daniel Stephen - Aperture.jpg|Aperture (Daniel Stephen) Emmanuelle Khanh EK 8080.jpg|EK 8080 (Emmanuelle Khanh) Chanel - The Oyster Mod. 40942- S1314.jpg|The Oyster (Chanel) Versace - Signature VE 4253 GB1-87 Black cat-eye sunglasses.jpg|(Versace) Ray Ban - Junior.jpg|Junior (Ray-Ban) Marc Jacobs - FW12C sunglasses 002.jpg|Fall/Winter 2012 (Marc Jacobs) Grey Ant - Status Black.jpg|Black Status (Grey Ant) Chanel - R08762.jpg|R08762 (Chanel) Oliver Goldsmith - Ingema.jpg|(Oliver Goldsmith) 2013 Chanel - 05247.jpg|(Chanel) Celine - Audrey CL 41755-S 807-3H.jpg|Audrey (Celine) Grey Ant - Status Black.jpg|Status Black (Grey Ant) Celine - D1497 Heavy set wayfarer sunglasses in black G15.jpg|(Celine) IYH - Antidote Visors 2012.jpg|Fall/Winter 2012 (Isabell Yalda Hellysaz) 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg|(A-Morir) Coco & Breezy - Goldenheart.jpg|(Coco & Breezy) TF - Samuele.jpg|Samuele (Tom Ford) H0les Pixel.jpg|Pixel (H0les) H0les Deep.jpg|Deep (H0les) H0les X.jpg|X (H0les) Rick Owens - Etched Buffalo Horn shield.jpeg|Buffalo Horn (Rick Owens) H0les Lite.jpg|Lite (H0les) H0les - Kaleidoscope prism.jpg|(H0les) Versace - VE2160 13494V.jpg|VE 2160 (Versace) Grey Ant - Sail.jpg|Sail (Grey Ant) 2014 Thom Browne by Dita TB-001.jpg|Fall/Winter 2012 (Thom Browne) Versace - 4266 GB1-11 Black-grey shaded sunglasses.jpg|(Versace) RVS - Palladium 001.jpg|(RVS) Prada - PR 05 QS.jpg|(Prada) House Of Holland - Bone Cagefighter sunglasses.jpg|Bone Cagefighter (House of Holland) 3-21-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Versace) 3-24-14 Arriving at Z100 Studios in NYC 002.jpg|(Versace) Moncler - Lunettes.JPG|(Moncler) Silhouette - Silver Oversized vintage.jpg|(Silhouette) Natasha Morgan 001.jpg|(Natasha Morgan) Persol - 650-78.jpg|(Persol) RVS sunglasses.jpg|(RVS) Le Specs - Neo Noir.jpg|Neo Noir (Le Specs) Silhouette vintage sunglasses.jpg|(Silhouette) Dr Goliath.png|Ultra Goliath 2 (Ultra Palm Optical) Emmanuelle Khanh - EK7070.jpg|(Emmanuelle Khanh) Christian Lacroix sunglasses 002.jpg|(Christian Lacroix) Casanova by Taxi frames 003.jpg|(Casanova) Versace - Vintage frames.jpg|(Versace) Marc O'Polo - 017-700 sunglasses.jpg|(Marc O'Polo) Ultra - Sudan Frame England 1970's.jpg|Sudan (Ultra) Illesteva - Capri sunglasses.jpg|Capri (Illesteva) Casanova by Taxi frames.jpg|(Casanova) MCM - 709-97 sunglasses.jpg|(MCM) Christian Lacroix - Mod. 7335 sunglasses.png|(Christian Lacroix) Hi Tek Alexander - HT-006B.JPG|(HI TEK ALEXANDER) Alain Mikli x Claude Montana - Vintage sunglasses.jpg|(Alain Mikli) Versace - Cat eye.jpg|Fall 2014 (Versace) Le Specs - The Villain.jpg|The Villain (Le Specs) Ray-Ban - RB3025 167-68.jpg|(Ray-Ban) 2015 Illesteva - Milan II.jpg|(Illesteva) Kuboraum - A1 BS.jpeg|(Kuboraum) Celia Kritharioti - Sunglasses.jpg|(Celia Kritharioti) Ksubi Spring Summer 2012 Rana Sunglasses.jpg|Rana (Ksubi) None The Wiser - Wentworth sunglasses.jpg|Wentworth (None The Wiser) AKK - Mourning for Miss Blow sunglasses.jpg|Mourning For Miss Blow (Anna Karin Karlsson) Cutler and Gross - 0736 White Stripe sunglasses.jpg|0736: White Stripe (Cutler & Gross) Chanel - 5102 501-87.jpg|(Chanel) Yazbukey x Linda Farrow - Eye Spy sunglasses.jpg|(Linda Farrow) FF-0117-S-BLACK-2.jpg|Orchidea (Fendi) Illesteva - Leonard (Matte black and pink).jpg|Leonard (Illesteva) Barton Perreira - Plimsoul.jpg|Plimsoul (Barton Perreira) Barton Perreira - Wexler - Matte Heroine Chic.jpg|Wexler (Barton Perreira) Le Specs - Lost Weekend model.jpg|Lost Weekend (Le Specs) Le Specs - Queenie..jpg|Queenie (Le Specs) Le Specs - Queenie black.jpg|(Le Specs) Dior - So Electric sunglasses.jpg|So Electric 1 (Dior) Zoë Jordan Spring Summer 2012 Sunglasses.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Zoë Jordan) Le Specs - The Heiress.jpg|The Heiress (Le Specs) House Of Holland - Lipstick sunglasses.jpg|Lipstick (House of Holland) Salvatore Ferragamo - 51S774 - 600908 sunglasses.jpg|Spring/Summer 2015 (Salvatore Ferragamo) Wildfox - Airfox II - Deluxe mirrored Aviator sunglasses.jpeg|Airfox II (Wildfox) Céline - Bridge CL 41077S 807BN acetate sunglasses.png|(Celine) Konplott Glasses.jpg|(Konplott) Le Specs - Wild Child.jpg|Wild Child (Le Specs) Andy Warhol x RetroSuperFuture - Nicolou.jpg|Nicolou (RetroSuperFuture) Preen - Carlisle black smoke mono sunglasses.jpg|Carlisle (Preen by Thornton Bregazzi) MCM - 709-97 sunglasses.jpg|(MCM) KsubiAtlas.jpg|Atlas (Ksubi) Tom Ford - Campbell sunglasses.jpg|Campbell (Tom Ford) Ray-Ban - Wayfarer 5022.JPG|(Ray-Ban) Retro Super Future - Drew sunglasses.jpeg|Drew (RetroSuperFuture) Versace - SS14C - Studs ladies cat.jpg|Spring/Summer 2014 (Versace) Versace - VE4273 506487.jpg|(Versace) Alexander Arutyunov - SS15C.jpg|(Alexander Arutyunov) Ray-Ban - Wayfarer sunglasses.jpg|(Ray-Ban) Barton Perreira - Quimby.jpg|Quimby (Barton Perreira) AKK x LeSnob - Black Swans.jpg|Black Swans (Anna Karin Karlsson) Christian Roth - Vintage sunglasses.jpg|(Christian Roth) Simon Miller - Moscot - Trimmed round frame.jpg|(Moscot) Bvlgari - Occhiali.jpg|Occhiali (Bulgari) Armani - EA 4055 - 5426 87.jpg|(Giorgio Armani) Emmanuelle Khanh EK 8080.jpg|(Emmanuelle Khanh) Mykita x MMM - MMDual003 sunglasses.jpg|(Mykita) House Of Holland - Superhero Tropical Cocktail.jpg|Superhero Tropical Cocktail (House of Holland) Le Specs - The Heiress 002.jpg|The Heiress (Le Specs) Fendi - Paradeyes.jpg|Paradeyes (Fendi) Tom Ford - Juliet sunglasses.jpeg|Juliet (Tom Ford) Grey Ant - Sail Ivory.jpg|Sail Ivory (Grey Ant) Grey Ant - Diskov sunglasses.jpg|Diskov (Grey Ant) Salvatore Ferragamo - 51S759 612824 sunglasses.jpg|51S759 612824 (Salvatore Ferragamo) Salvatore Ferragamo - 51S774 - 600908 sunglasses.jpg|51S774 600908 (Salvatore Ferragamo) Alain Mikli - A05019 col. D00311.jpg|A05019 (Alain Mikli) Alain Mikli - A05018 sunglasses.jpg|A05018 (Alain Mikli) Dita - Heartbreaker 22027.jpg|(Dita) 2016 Konplott - Sonnenbrille.jpg|(Konplott) Karen Walker - Flowerpatch sunglasses.jpeg|Flowerpatch (Karen Walker) Ksubi Spring Summer 2012 Rana Sunglasses.jpg|Rana (Ksubi) RSP - Lucia Francis Metric.jpg|Lucia Francis Metric (RetroSuperFuture) Le Specs - Queenie..jpg|Queenie (Le Specs) Konplott Glasses.jpg|(Konplott) Anne & Valentin - Vintage glasses.jpg|(Anne & Valentin) Ray Ban - Junior.jpg|Junior (Ray-Ban) Le Specs - Luxe Pharaoh.jpg|Pharaoh (Le Specs) Le Specs - Wild Child.jpg|Wild Child (Le Specs) Karen Walker - Super Spaceship sunglasses.jpg|Super Spaceship (Karen Walker) YSL - SL 100 LOU.jpg|100 Lou (Saint Laurent Paris) Le Specs - Flashy.jpg|Flashy (Le Specs) Bob Sdrunk - Riario glasses.jpg|Riario (Bob Sdrunk) Saint Laurent - 98 California sunglasses.jpeg|98 California (Saint Laurent Paris) Andy Warhol x RetroSuperFuture - Nicolou.jpg|Nicolou (RetroSuperFuture) Thom Browne by Dita TB-001.jpg|Fall/Winter 2012 (Thom Browne) KsubiAtlas.jpg|Atlas (Ksubi) H0les - BB Heart sunglasses.jpg|BB Heart (H0les) Le Specs - The Prince sunglasses.jpg|The Prince (Le Specs) Saint Laurent - California surf sunglasses.jpg|Spring/Summer 2016 (Saint Laurent Paris) YSL - SL 98 California sunglasses.jpg|Spring/Summer 2016 (Saint Laurent Paris) Gentle Monster - Vanilla Road.jpg|Vanilla Road 01 (Gentle Monster) Céline - Bevel.jpg|(Celine) Le Specs - Poolside Punk.jpg|Poolside Punk (Le Specs) Perverse - Redondo sunglasses.jpg|Redondo (Perverse) Perverse - Francisca sunglasses.jpg|Francisca (Perverse) Gamine - Saint Martin glasses.jpg|Saint Martin (Gamine) Percy Lau - Cell Division glasses.jpg|Cell Division (Percy Lau) Oakley - Half Jacket glasses.jpg|Half Jacket (Oakley) Percy Lau - Cell Division 002.jpg|(Percy Lau) Le Specs - Costeau sunglasses.jpg|Costeau (Le Specs) Persol - Icon PO 0649.jpg|(Persol) Le Specs - Poolside Punk in Matte black peach mirror.jpg|Poolside Punk (Le Specs) Garrett Leight - Van Buren.jpg|Van Buren (Garrett Leight) Mykita x BW - Veruschka F10 silver flash sunglasses.jpg|Veruschka (Mykita) Gucci - Spring 2017 RTW Collection.jpg|(Gucci) Alain Mikli - A03051 - E019 Dark green chevron glasses.jpg|A03051 E019 (Alain Mikli) Versace - Greca Stars 2171.jpg|(Versace) Onkler - Catacombz.png|Catacombz (Onkler) 11-7-16 Hillary Clinton‘s Final Rally in Raleigh 003.jpg|(Loree Rodkin x Sama) Sabre - Madness SV34-7-15 square matte and gloss red mirror lens.jpg|Madness (Sabre) Supa Sundays - Rocket Queen.jpg|Rocket Queen (Supa Sundays) Nicopanda - Fall 2016 Collection 003.jpg|(Nicola Formichetti) 2017 Le Specs - Costeau sunglasses.jpg|Costeau (Le Specs) Le Specs - Nero sunglasses.jpg|Nero (Le Specs) Emmanuelle Khanh EK 8080.jpg|(Emmanuelle Khanh) Le Specs - Neo Noir.jpg|Neo Noir (Le Specs) Garrett Leight - Zephyr sunglasses.jpg|Zephyr (Garrett Leight) Le Specs - It Ain't Baroque sunglasses.jpg|It Ain't Baroque (Le Specs) Roberi & Fraud - Betty sunglasses.jpg|Betty (Roberi & Fraud) Krewe - Iris Stella 24k sunglasses.png|Iris (Krewe) Lanvin LV2114 Sunglasses.jpg|LV 2114 (Lanvin) Tom Ford - Anoushka gradient print sunglasses.jpg|Anoushka (Tom Ford) Chanel - 5294 1486-S5 sunglasses.jpg|5294 1486-S5 (Chanel) Anna Karin Karlsson - Black horse sunglasses.jpeg|(Anna Karin Karlsson) Allure - The Marilyn sunglasses.jpg|The Marilyn (Allure) Gucci - Spring 2017 RTW Collection 002.jpg|(Gucci) Gucci - Spring 2017 RTW Collection.jpg|(Gucci) Grey Ant - Chat sunglasses.jpg|Chat (Grey Ant) Grey Ant - Status Black.jpg|Black Status (Grey Ant) Alain Mikli - A05017 sunglasses.jpg|A05017 (Alain Mikli) Safilo x Harper's Bazaar - Uno sunglasses.jpg|(Safilo) Illesteva - Emmanuelle sunglasses 002.jpeg|(Illesteva) Marni - Graphic sunglasses.jpeg|Graphic (Marni) Supa Sundays - Violent Femme.jpg|Violent Femme (Supa Sundays) 2018 Le Specs - Zaap! sunglasses.jpg|(Le Specs) Lara Jensen - Custom glasses.jpg|(Lara Jensen) Bonnie Clyde - Layer Cake.jpg|Layer Cake (Bonnie Clyde) Bonnie Clyde - For Eva.jpg|For Eva (Bonnie Clyde) Bonnie Clyde - For Eva butterscotch.jpg|For Eva (Bonnie Clyde) De Fursac - Jules 741 sunglasses.jpg|Jules 741 (De Fursac) Gucci - Spring 2017 RTW Collection.jpg|(Gucci) Le Specs - It Ain't Baroque sunglasses.jpg|It Ain't Baroque (Le Specs) Sospiri - Vega c. B10 Gradient taupe and brown with Swarovski rose gold crystals.jpg|Vega (Sospiri) A-Morir - Custom Elton John' tribute glasses.jpg|(A-Morir) A-Morir - Bootsy sunglasses.jpg|Bootsy (A-Morir) Kuboraum - Z12BM TS silver mirror in porcelain nose pads, bronze n' acetate temples.jpg|Z 12 (Kuboraum) Mykita x BW - Veruschka F10 silver flash sunglasses.jpg|Veruschka (Mykita) Karen Walker - Admiral Boom.jpg|Admiral Boom (Karen Walker) Moschino - Black grey blue pointed cat-eye sunglasses.jpeg|(Moschino) Percy Lau - Axis Y Black.jpeg|Axis Y Black (Percy Lau) Givenchy - Rimless acetate sunglasses.jpg|(Givenchy) Void - Romb red and transparent glasses.jpg|Romb (Void) Roberi & Fraud - Agnes.jpg|Agnes (Roberi & Fraud) Alain Mikli x Alexandre Vauthier - Roselyne.jpg|Roselyne (Alain Mikli x Alexandre Vauthier) Poppy Lissiman - Le Skinny Luxe.jpg|Le Skinny Luxe (Poppy Lissiman) Kuboraum - Y3 BM.jpg|Y3 BM (Kuboraum) Gamine - Harajuku.jpg|Harajuku (Gamine) Elie Saab - Oversized sunglasses (SS18C).jpg|(Elie Saab) Kering x Alaïa - AA0004S.jpg|(Azzedine Alaïa) Jimmy Choo - Roxie-S 807-9O 55-19 Black grey.jpg|Roxie S (Jimmy Choo) Polaroid Eyewear - PLD 6048 S-X.jpg|PLD 6048 S-X (Polaroid) Kuboraum - Mask Y3 black matte dusky rose.jpg|Mask Y3 (Kuboraum) Karen Walker - Castaway.jpg|Castaway (Karen Walker) Alexandre Vauthier by Alain-Mikli - Edwidge crystal embellished square frame acetate sunglasses.jpeg|Edwidge (Alain Mikli x Alexandre Vauthier) Illesteva - Isabella sunglasses.jpg|Isabella (Illesteva) Moschino - Acetate shield sunglasses w stud trim.jpg|(Moschino) Casanova - C 01 Arche 6.jpg|(Casanova) Adam Selman x Le Specs - The Breaker.jpg|The Breaker (Adam Selman x Le Specs) Fendi - FF0327-S.jpg|(Fendi) Vogue Eyewear - Cat-eye.jpg|(Vogue Eyewear) Jimmy Choo - Pose-S 08690.jpg|(Jimmy Choo) Ray-Ban - Aviators.jpg|(Ray-Ban) Oliver Peoples - Rassine.jpg|(Oliver Peoples) Gentle Monster x Alexander Wang - CEO 01.jpg|(Gentle Monster x Alexander Wang) 2019 Gigi Hadid x Vogue Eyewear - VO4106S.jpg|(Vogue Eyewear) Grey Ant - Iemall sunglasses.jpg|(Grey Ant) Garrett Leight - Del Rey sunglasses.jpg|(Garrett Leight) Céline - Crystal-embellished cat-eye sunglasses.jpg|(Celine) Gucci - GG0077SK-002-5.jpg|(Gucci) Céline - Crystal-embellished wayfarer-style sunglasses.jpg|(Celine) Ksubi - Rana Leopard.jpeg|(Ksubi) Cutler and Gross - 1305 03.jpg|(Cutler & Gross) KsubiAtlas.jpg|(Ksubi) Roberi & Fraud - Agnes.jpg|(Roberi & Fraud) Poppy Lissiman - Diavolina.jpg|(Poppy Lissiman) Ksubi - Rana Leopard.jpeg|(Ksubi) Christianah Jones - Shady Biggy sunglasses.jpg|(Christianah Jones) Le Specs - Zaap! sunglasses.jpg|(Le Specs) Le Specs - Feline Fine.jpg|(Le Specs) Le Specs - Maurmaur.jpg|(Le Specs) 2020 Gentle Monster - Dreamer 17 01.jpg|(Gentle Monster) Versace - VE4353 528387.jpg|(Versace) RetroSuperFuture - Aalto.jpg|(RetroSuperFuture) Material Memorie - Clawed sunglasses.jpg|(Material Memorie) Material Memorie - Orise sunglasses.jpg|(Material Memorie) Category:Fashion